L'épée d'Eowyn
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: 12ème défi du Poney Fringant, Eowyn se trouve quelque part en Ithilien devant un paysage magnifique mais soudainement elle est encerclée d'orcs.


La vue qui semblait idyllique un instant auparavant n'offrait plus aucune sérénité. Le grognement des orcs emplissait la forêt. Eowyn porta sa main droite à la garde de l'épée qui était ceinte à sa taille. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et inspira profondément. Elle avait décidé de ne plus jamais se servir de son arme. Mais tant de choses avaient changé depuis cette promesse.

- Hallen, Faramir et ses hommes ne viendront jamais à temps. Nous devons nous défendre.

Le soldat hocha la tête et expliqua:

- Les orcs se rapprochent, bientôt ils vont nous encercler. Nous ne pouvons pas fuir dans la forêt. Il vaudrait mieux rester dos au lac et leur faire face.

La princesse d'Ithilien acquiesça, puis se tourna vers ses enfants et leur gouvernante:

- Elboron, je veux que tu te charges d'un noble devoir pour moi.

Le jeune garçon d'à peine huit ans hocha la tête.

- Je veux que tu suives Dame Annien dans la tente et que tu y mènes tes soeurs. Je veux que tu restes avec elles dans cette tente quoi qu'il arrive. As tu compris? Vous ne sortez pas tant que je sois pas venue vous chercher.

L'enfant hocha la tête et elle lui baisa le front.

Hallen regarda d'un air sombre les enfants se réfugier dans la tente:

- Ma dame, il vaudrait mieux que vous vous mettiez à l'abri.

Eowyn secoua la tête et dégaina son épée:

- Nous n'avons plus le temps pour ça capitaine!

Elle se tenait droite et son épée étincelait dans le paisible soleil d'été.

- Frères du Gondor! Nous ne laisserons pas ces ignobles créatures nous écraser. Leur Maître est mort et bientôt ils les rejoindront!

Aucun de ces hommes n'avait connu Eowyn la vierge guerrière du Rohan... Ils n'avaient connu qu'Eowyn la guérisseuse du Gondor.  
La femme qui se tenait à leurs côtés avait une nouvelle prestance. Sa grâce si avenante s'était muée en une rigide posture. Les manières de la princesse s'étaient métamorphosées en celles d'un guerrier.

Déjà, les orcs pullulaient dans la clairière et ce n'était plus le moment d'échanger des mots. Ensemble, ils se jetèrent sur les orcs. Eowyn se retournait sans cesse pour s'assurer qu'aucun orc n'avait atteint la tente. C'est ainsi qu'elle prit un coup sur l'épaule droite. Elle ne portait pas d'armure et elle saignait abondamment. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'arrêterait: elle se battait pour ses enfants.

C'est en se retournant qu'elle remarqua des rôdeurs traverser le pont de l'autre côté du lac.

- Les renforts arrivent! Tenez bon!

Tout en hurlant ces mots, Eowyn embrocha adroitement l'orc qui tentait de lui donner un coup avec sa massue. L'épée semblait prendre vie entre ses mains et les gestes qu'elle croyait avoir oubliés lui revenaient sans aucun effort. Une créature réussit à s'approcher de la tente. Eowyn virevolta et, d'un coup sec, fendit le crâne de l'orc. C'est à ce moment que dans un brouhaha le capitaine des rôdeurs du sud et ses hommes rejoignirent la bataille. La princesse savait qu'à présent, on n'avait plus besoin d'elle mais un feu de violence s'était allumé dans ses veines. Ainsi, malgré la douleur et l'horreur, elle courut rejoindre la mêlée d'hommes et d'orcs.

La princesse avait perdu toute notion de temps et d'espace, elle ne voyait que l'ennemi et son épée souillée.

Une légère pression sur son épaule se fit sentir et une poignée ferme l'attira vers l'arrière. Elle fit face au propriétaire de cette main pour se trouver nez à nez avec son époux.

- Faramir!

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en pleine bataille. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son compagnon dans une telle situation. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu son regard de guerrier. Contrairement à Eomer, il ne gardait pas son masque de guerrier dans la vie quotidienne. Elle reconnaissait avec peine ses yeux gris durs comme l'acier.

- Eowyn, tu es blessée!

Mais sa voix était encore la même: tendre et douce.

- Ce n'est rien. La blessure peut attendre, mais pas les orcs!

Mais c'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'il ne restait presque aucun orc vivant. Elle baissa lentement son épée. Fixant le sang séché qui maculait la lame et même la garde, la blanche dame du Gondor la nettoya sur un pan de sa robe puis la glissa dans le fourreau.

Faramir la regardait d'un air songeur, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Il en reparlerait calmement quand ils seraient loin d'ici. Le rose revint peu à peu sur les joues de la jeune femme et elle finit par sourire à son époux:

- Tu es venu à temps...

Un fugitif sourire éclaira le visage de l'intendant:

- Vous n'étiez parti que depuis une heure quand un de mes éclaireurs est venu m'avertir de la présence d'une bande d'orcs. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais vous escorter à Minas Tirith.

Elle ne s'inquiétait pas, mais ses bras tremblaient. Ils se tenaient à la porte de la tente et Faramir dit:

- Je ne pense pas qu'il serait sage de laisser les enfants sortir.

Les yeux d'Eowyn observaient le champ de bataille. Là où s'était tenu de l'herbe verte il n'y avait que de la boue ensanglantée. Le paysage semblait terne et une odeur de mort s'élevait de la terre. N'ayant connu qu'une seule bataille, Eowyn se trouva bientôt à genoux à vomir. Faramir maintenait ses cheveux en arrière et lui tenait le front. Combien de champs de guerre fallait-il avoir connu pour ne plus sentir cet élan de dégout? 

A bout de force, elle se laissa entraîner par son époux. Il l'assit au bord de l'eau et la serra contre lui. Elle s'aspergea le visage et les cheveux de l'eau limpide du lac. Tout en se frottant les mains, elle se demandait comment en l'espace d'une même journée un joyeux camp au coeur de l'été pouvait se changer en un champ de bataille où déjà les corbeaux croassaient?

La guerre et la mort la trouveraient toujours. Et elle serait obligée de dégainer son épée.

Elle tourna son visage vers Faramir et lui sourit.

Non, elle n'irait pas sur les champs de guerre de son propre gré. Mais elle ne se détournerait pas non plus quand les ennemis se dresseraient face à elle.

Elle n'était plus la jeune fille désespérée d'antan. Elle ne recherchait plus la mort ou la gloire dans la lutte, mais tenterait plutôt de préserver sa vie et celle des siens.

A la bataille du Pelennor, ce n'était que le Printemps. Eowyn n'avait été qu'une jeune fille au coeur brisée par la souffrance de son peuple et son amour pour trois hommes.  
A présent, le soleil d'été éclairait cette bataille et elle avait changé. Mais une fois de plus elle avait levé l'épée pour ceux qu'elle aimait.

L'Eté passerait comme le Printemps s'en était allé. Mais Eowyn ne perdrait jamais son esprit endurant et son coeur courageux.


End file.
